


Smokescreen

by purplefox



Series: Privacy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends mean well but honestly Naruto never thought it would end up so awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokescreen

Well, this was certainly strange, awkward, unexpected. Naruto did his best to keep his breaths steady. The set up was familiar, he knew how his friends thought, how they operated. He was quite aware of what to expect from them. Blind dates and random people turning up was nothing strange really.

He saw through them too easily, actually… some of them were no longer bothering to be discrete with it. He knew how they saw him, how they thought of him. He was so active around them they never understood why he was always alone.

They wanted the best for him, even though they never understood. Never got the full picture. Naruto was very rarely alone. He could get company easily, just like how they insisted.

The problem was that they assumed he never got it and did their best to find him someone. The really sad thing was that he got company often. They just never stuck around. Sometimes he never got a name and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. He kept that part of him a secret. That part of his life might as well not exist. He was careful to keep that sort of thing and those sort of people away from his normal life and his friends.

Which lead to the problem. His well-meaning friends had managed to trap him into meeting someone and Naruto knew things came back to haunt you but he never expected to be sitting down and being introduced… reintroduced to someone he had fucked. Fucked quite the few times actually.

Kakashi was dressed differently to how Naruto usually saw him. But then again so was Naruto. Gone were the clothes designed to show off as much as possible. The tight shirts and jeans. The solid boots… the first time they had seen each other; Naruto had been amused to see that they had dressed so alike.

The only difference had been the scarf that had covered the lower half of Kakashi’s face. Naruto had chanced on braving the cold. Still it had not been until the end of the night that Naruto had managed to sneak a bit of conversation in with Kakashi.

He had not gotten the older man’s number until the third time they had hooked up. Kakashi was so similar to him, the agreement had been perfect. Naruto had been certain that the two parts of his life would never connect. Unfortunately, somehow the peace he had been enjoying decided to end.

He glanced at Sasuke and the man that Kakashi had arrived with. Family of Sasuke’s. it was kind of scary how close Kakashi had been the entire time. Sasuke had introduced Obito as his cousin and Kakashi was Obito’s best friend. Naruto already knew how much Sasuke was with his family. Chances were, this guy was closer to Itachi and Shisui than Sasuke. They looked closer to Obito’s age.

Still, the current situation. Even if he said nothing… it was still rather strange, awkward and a little funny. He met Kakashi’s eyes before he allowed himself to glance at Sakura and Sai. His friends had not yet noticed how bothered he was. This was officially one for the books. Maybe in the future he needed to keep a better ear out for friends of friends and the like.

Then again, if going two towns away could not keep him safe… if going places he was not usually linked to could not keep him from being caught… what would?

X

Kakashi knew how he wanted to play the entire evening and the way Naruto’s face had remained carefully polite he felt relieved that Naruto wanted the same thing that he did. When Obito had taken it onto himself to drag him from the warmth of his office, Kakashi had assumed that it would be the two of them. Maybe Gai or Rin joining them until they got tired and went home.

Another date? Kakashi had not expected that in the slightest and when he had spotted Naruto he had to admit that he was amused. After years… finally he had been thrown at someone worth the time. Except the way he wanted to play things… it was not a way Obito… a way many approved of.

Kakashi had always been satisfied with just companionship. Obito had hinted how much the revolving door of bodies to Kakashi’s bed had bothered him in college. Kakashi had made sure Obito never saw it again. It was never something to fight over. Unfortunately, everyone had assumed that he had just given up and withdrawn.

Nothing wrong with that but the way his friends were around him could get irritating. He was happy they found someone. Kakashi liked living to the limits. He ignored the looks when he attended events alone. Not that he could not find someone to bring. The problem lay in that he did not want to raise anyone’s expectations.

And there were plenty of people that thought the way that he did. One of them happened to be facing him. The night they had met Kakashi had thought that he had lost an opportunity. But luck had been with him.

The night had been full of music and great moods and if he had gone back alone it would have been no problem, still he was happy that he had gone back with Naruto.

The way Naruto had laughed, teased and winked at him had Kakashi’s attention. The way he had whispered he knew a place they could go in a tone full of intent had sent a surge of want into his groin and when Naruto had suggested leaving Kakashi had followed.

Not that he had never had anyone as energetic as Naruto before. Just that Naruto was a ball of so much, fun, intensity and he was hot too. He was so settled with himself, so confident in himself that when they had met again Kakashi had broken one of his rules and approached Naruto again.

He had not been disappointed and when he ran across Naruto again he had given him his number. Even then he had not been disappointed. They were not exactly close friends but they had weekly contact but to think he had been so close to Naruto all along and by the looks of things… Naruto’s friends were in the dark as much as Kakashi’s friends were.

The thick hoody and jeans were more comforting but no less sexy than the clothes Kakashi had seen Naruto wear before. Still, it was a rather unique situation to be reintroduced to the person that was his fuckbuddy.

X

“Obito’s friend?” Naruto asked softly when his friends abandoned him for some ‘fresh air’ Sasuke had not even said anything as an excuse.

“I barely see Sasuke.” Kakashi sighed. “When I do end up at the house Sasuke is on his way out or glaring down at us.”

“I try to avoid his folks.” Naruto groaned. He kept his eye on the door to the coffee shop. “What a small world.”

“True.” Kakashi mused as he pulled his drink closer. “What do you want to do?”

“How do you usually act when you get put in this sort of situation?” Naruto frowned. “I mean… I like my life the way it is.”

“I feel the same. There’s an event the next town over, plan on going?”

“If I have time, Sasuke might want to go somewhere.” Naruto sighed. It was only when the bell rang signalling their friend’s return did he realize Kakashi had not answered his question. When his friends slid back into the booth along with Obito he gave Kakashi a glare.

X

“Sasuke is up to something.” Naruto’s voice was muffled as he tugged back on his shirt. “He is actually trying to be sneaky so that means Itachi is involved.”

“How strange.” Kakashi paused to clear his throat. His voice was still a little too low. “Because I have the feeling that Obito and Shisui are up to something too.” Naruto gave a low groan and Kakashi smiled as the other man got off the bed to grab his pants.

“Wish they would leave it alone.” Naruto muttered. “Bad enough I have to hide my cup lights every time someone comes over.”

“Doesn’t the novelty wear off?” Kakashi questioned as Naruto began the search for his belt. “You’ve been to so many of those parties.”

“Reminds me of the nights.” Naruto muttered as he found his belt. The best thing about their dark clothes was that it was hard to lose anything in the white rooms he and Naruto usually booked. And they never stayed the night.

Kakashi sat up slowly he made a grab for his shirt before his hand froze. “We’ve been hanging out a lot now haven’t we?”

“Yeah…” Naruto murmured. “Ever since the whole surprise! Blind date is your sometimes fuckbuddy thing.” They glanced at each other. “Want to call it off?” Naruto asked curiously and Kakashi tossed his shirt so that it hit Naruto in the face. “What the hell!”

“I was making an observation.” Naruto tossed the shirt back and Kakashi stretched himself before he slid out the bed. “I like how things are now.”

“Me too.” Naruto smiled.

X

“So we ditched them to hang out anyway?” Naruto asked as he stole some of the popcorn from Kakashi. “Not that I mind but why ditch them?”

“I have to do it to Obito or he’ll worry about my mental health.” Kakashi said dryly as they moved around the exhibit. “And I’d rather here than wherever they had planned. Surely you agree?”

“I don’t mind dressing up.” Naruto shrugged. “But my preference for formal is only when necessary.”

“Exactly.” Kakashi laughed. His next handful of popcorn, instead of eating it he fed Naruto and laughed when the younger man nearly choked.

X

“We should tell them.” Naruto mused as he flipped through Kakashi’s wide selection of comics.

“The time has passed for that, how about we let them make their own assumptions? Unless we make this announcement at the hospital. Sakura might faint if you tell her how we really met.” Kakashi answered dryly as he twirled his pen through his fingers.

“We have to tell them.” Naruto repeated even as he fought back a laugh. “Or find another way to tell them without dragging them into our world.”

“It’s not that bad.” Kakashi snorted. “But it has to be before the Dutch event. They’ll figure something is up then.”

“It’s so hard.” Naruto groaned before he gave up on the comic and decided to join Kakashi. “But since we are basically dating now… we gotta tell them something.”

“Do we have to?” Kakashi muttered but Naruto laughed at the smile he saw teasing the other man’s face. “Obito’s frustrated look is so nice.”

“I’m well aware.” Naruto answered. “But we have a good rhythm going now. We gotta say something before we get caught because we will.” He glared. “Sasuke has a key to my place and so does Sakura. We don’t do hotels anymore so it is only a matter of time.”

X

“I knew we would find you someone.” Ino sounded happy and she danced away before Naruto could open his mouth.

“I’m not that stupid.” Shikamaru drawled and Naruto grinned. “But I don’t want to know.”

“Good choice.” Kakashi smiled as his hand snaked around Naruto’s waist. “But I have to admit, it is nice to find someone with my taste in music.”

“I didn’t even know you were into that.” Obito muttered. “I don’t think even Sasuke knew you were into that stuff either Naruto.”

“Yeah well, it isn’t as popular so…” Naruto shrugged even as he fought away his grin. He and Kakashi exchanged a grin. Over the last few weeks, he had added another friend to his life and Kakashi fitted so well, he did not know how it would go but he was having fun. That was what mattered.


End file.
